


Queen's Execution

by Manic_Misanthrope



Series: Kinktober 2018 challenges [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, Sharing a Room, Smut, kinktober day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manic_Misanthrope/pseuds/Manic_Misanthrope
Summary: Day 1 prompt for Kinktober 2018Mitsuru Kirijo is administering her famous executions to the male members of SEES (and Ryoji) after the Kyoto Hot Springs incident. But the  Imperious Queen of Executions has something special in mind for her current boyfriend's punishment.





	Queen's Execution

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting smut on AO3, and it's for an event of all things! I wont be doing one every day, maybe a few of the days that give plot ideas. 
> 
> This was written on 1st October 2018 and uploaded to Tumblr on that day... but no-one looks at my tumblr because I do nothing with it.

A visit to the Kyoto hot springs had sounded like such a good idea at the time, and if they'd announced when it had stopped being guys only and become girls only it would have remained so, even if they hadn't and the guys had made their escape under the hot water and steam it still would have gone alright, but no. Minato, Akihiko Junpei and Ryoji were now stuck in the hotel lobby, awaiting their execution by Mitsuru Kirijo with a sense of dread. “It can't be that bad, can it? I mean it's happened to you once and you're still around!” Junpei pleaded with Akihiko, turning around to Minato when the boxer just looked down sadly at his lap. “C'mon man, she's your girlfriend, you've gotta find a way to calm her down when it's just the two of you in there!”

 

“I'm afraid not,” Akihiko said sadly “We were... sort of going out but not really when I first suffered her wrath. I forgot we were supposed to watch a movie together and spent the whole day training at the gym.”

 

“W-what did she do to you?” Asked Ryoji nervously

 

“Well first she starts off with something ironic to make you suffer, she made me do a hundred squats after I was already worn out, I thought my legs were going to break at the time. Then it's always the ice afterwards if she's not satisfied...” The blonde recounted, giving a heavy shudder.

 

“Dude we were in a hot spring!” Junpei wailed “She's gonna drown us in boiling water then freeze us to death!”

 

“She'd never do that! Right? Right?” Ryoji snapped in a panic “She can't kill us, that's against the law!” he said trying to convince himself as the reception phone rang.

 

“Are there misters Iori, Sanada and Mochizuki here?” The receptionist called out, phone in one hand “You're wanted in Penthouse suite 1.”

 

“Is it good or bad that she wants the three of us at once?” Junpei asked, nervously putting his hand up.

 

“Still bad. Still very, very bad...” Akihiko winced, slowly rising and marching to his doom with Junpei and Ryoji shuffling behind him, leaving Minato to ponder his fate and why he was singled out. Maybe Mitsuru was being kind to him? Leaving him out of the group punishment might be leaving him out of punishment overall, so what if the other ladies of SEES thought he was a pervert, his girlfriend believed him to be innocent of anything more than a misunderstanding. Sadly, this train of thought would be derailed an hour later as he saw Junpei Iori limp out of the lift and head towards him.

 

“S-she said to send you up...” he let out, teeth chattering as he stood doubled over mumbling something that sounded like “So cold... so cold as the blue haired transfer student made his way past and up to the top floor, taking a deep breath as he awaited his fate.

 

* * *

 

Knocking at the elegant door to the penthouse of the hotel, Minato gulped as she heard the heir to the Kirijo empire called for him to enter. The room itself was massive, a 4 post double bed with luxurious looking sheets and pillows, a separate area for a massive TV screen with a coffee table and several sofas to watch from, the door to the bathroom might be closed but it was probably extravagant as well. Even so, what Minato was focusing on the most as he entered the room, was the icy glare of Mitsuru as she sat on the largest of three sofas, with a massive bag of ice to the side of it. One that despite the ice stacking up from the floor to the arm rest it looked half-empty. No prizes for guessing what had been the other three's fate at the hands of the Imperrious Queen of Executions.

 

“Minato Arisato,” she began, sending up alarm bells just by using his full name. “You know why you are here and what you have done,” she continued in a stern tone. “As such your first task will be to brew a pot of tea for myself. There is a strainer, a kettle, a tea set and bag of loose tea leaf for you over by the wall behind me, I do not like it too strong and I expect it to be ready by the time I have finished my evening shower.” The blue haired man blinked. This was not what he was expecting, maybe he was getting off lightly. All he had to do was wait on his girlfriend and hopefully no ice would be involved except for drinks!

 

As Mitsuru stood up and headed into the bathroom, locking the door shut behind her, Minato got to work, boiling the water in the kettle as he heard the sound of gentle humming muffled by running water, although it was his first time trying to make tea for her, the process itself was fairly simple even coming with a cute little timing guide for ideal strength so by the time he had gotten around to setting the cup down on the table with the pot next to it, Mitsuru was stepping back into the main room.

 

The effect of one of the most beautiful girls in Gekkoukan High school walking out in just a towel was instantaneous, it didn't matter if he'd already seen her in similar dress hours earlier, she was still drop dead gorgeous, the towel hugging her perfect figure, leaving just enough to the imagination to make Minato forget for a brief moment that he was supposed to be in trouble here, not gawking at his girlfriend. “Pour a cup for me then sit down.” She commanded, her tone a lot calmer than the harsh one as the blue haired boy obeyed her commands, taking care not to spill anything before sitting down on the sofa. “Not there.” Misturu said firmly, pointing downwards “Sit against the furniture, you've not earned your right to be on it yet.” So this was still punishment time. Oh well, slight discomfort aside, this was all going well so far as he pressed the back of his neck against the edge of the seat, watching Mitsuru sweep around. “For tonight you are to address me as Your Queen, do you understand?”

 

“Yes my queen.” The normally silent Minato responded, trying to keep his expression emotionless, not to show fear or joy. Unless his queen wanted it of course.

 

“Good. You always were smarter than the rest, Minato,” she said before she sat down near him, the weight shifting the cushioning in the seat to gently press against him “I assume trying to evade detection underwater was your idea? Answer truthfully.” She demanded.

 

“Y-yes Mitsu- my queen,” A slight slip almost made his situation worse, the bag of ice was still not to far away.

 

“Yet you couldn't hold your breath, and rose out of the water next to Aigis. Keep looking forward. You were lucky that her weapons were disabled, as am I...” the red haired student almost giggled out, filling Minato with more fear than the harsh tone did. At least he knew where he stood with anger.

 

“Very lucky, my queen.” Minato responded nervously, hearing the sounds of a towel flopping down to the ground beside him.

 

“As such, perhaps I should assist you with your lung capacity,” she began before walking in front of her boyfriend, nothing protecting her modesty as she stood bare naked in front of her. Her chest proudly on display, a small tuft of red hair above her womanhood, her smooth skin barely dry as a few droplets of water ran down her hips “You can get what you wanted to see and learn how to hold your breath more, aren't I a generous queen for my servants?”

 

“Yes!” Minato squeaked out, eyes wide as he took in the sights, this was even better than he'd hoped for, at least, it was until Mitsuru began to announce his true punishment.

 

“Tonight: you will be my seat,” she announced with a wicked grin, holding up her cup of tea “You will remain so until I have finished my tea, if you cannot last until I am finished, or my seat moves and makes me spill my drink, your execution will continue until I am satisfied with you. I suggest you take a deep breath, Minato.” The red haired heiress purred, turning around to give her new seat a view of what was to come before she sat back, lowering her shapely rear over her last victim of one of her executions.

 

“My-mmph!” Minato let out in shock before two soft cheeks engulfed his face, covering his mouth and nose tightly while his head was forced back onto the sofa seat, pressure building up in his neck while Mitsuru slowly sipped her tea on top of him.

 

“Struggles will only make me spill~” she warned in a joyful tone, fully aware that it was likely to be impossible for Minato to hear her with his head trapped between two soft but heavy places, the heiress playfully crossing her legs and wiggling her hips as she made herself fully comfortable on her boyfriend's face.

 

The weight on his head, the lack of air, the fact that it was Mitsuru of all people sitting on his face in the nude, it was dizzying and hypnotic experience for Minato underneath the SEES Queen. He wanted to get some breath back, but he didn't want to leave the heat of her cheeks, he wanted to thank his queen for turning his punishment into a reward but couldn't move his mouth to speak as the smooth and silky skin covered it firmly. An attempt to ease the pressure by grabbing hold of Mitsuru's legs were slapped away, and he was left to weakly moan against her posterior, unable to do anything else.

 

The gentle vibrations of Minato's moaning under her gave Misturu a slight shiver, the teacup shaking in her hands “Perhaps you want more lessons if you keep trying like this. No wonder you couldn't last under the water.” She said, eyeing the level in the cup, not even halfway down and she was starting to feel Minato's efforts grow slowly weaker, even as he was reduced to gentle kisses on her ass as the heiress rubbed her hips over the younger student's face.

 

Minato had been in darkness for what felt like forever under Mitsuru's weight, his arms lightly brushing against his queen's legs as the spots crept in at the corners of his vision, even as the weight was suddenly lifted his eyes remained closed, slowly shifting into dream land as Mitsuru stood up, dreaming of nothing but worshipping his queen's rear.

 

When he slowly woke up he found himself staring at the ceiling, not unexpected after passing out, but was surprising was that he wasn't laying on the floor, but on the sofa he had been up against “Wha..?” He groaned in between gasps, head lolling to one side one to be caught by someone's palm.

 

“Perhaps I should have let you have a few breaks for air,” Mitsuru mused, gently stroking his cheek as she crouched down by his head.

 

“Yes my queen...” Minato mumbled with a smile “Are you satisfied with my punishment now?” He asked.

 

“I didn't get to finish my tea,” she said softly “But I think you've suffered enough for one night, if the others found out that I made you pass out more than once during one of my executions they might start thinking I've gone too far and start asking questions.”

 

“Mmm...” He moaned in agreement, rubbing his head along her hand like a cat “Can we continue my execution later then? I want to be the one to satisfy you...”

 

“Of course we can, but not a word to any of the other boys about it.” Mitsuru insisted

 

“No problem.”

 

* * *

 

“Looks like they're still pissed...” Junpei groaned the next morning as the four young men sat down in the hotel lobby, having all agreed after seeing Minato stagger back into their room with a bright red face that he had probably got the worst of it, none of the others had been made to pass out at Mitsuru's hands “Do you think she'll ever forgive you?” He asked the group leader, to which Minato just looked straight down at the patterns in the floor earning a sympathetic pat on the shoulder from Ryoji.

 

Mitsuru strode past the four, not even looking at them as her heels clicked along the hotel flooring with only Minato looking up at her face, catching the briefest hint of a blush before he ducked back down as though he was trying to avoid her gaze. “We're never going to forget this trip ever...”

 

 


End file.
